Expecto Patronum
by gaaralover51141
Summary: Harry is completely confused, why would a silly memory of Draco Malfoy make him happy? And why the Bloody hell was he having this effect on him! Takes place in The Prisoner of Askaban. First Drarry story, sorry for crummy summary :P PLease Read
1. Happy Memories?

**-..-.-.-.-...-.-...-...-...-Harry's POV**

"Good evening Professor." he looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Ah Harry, I was starting to wonder when you'd come." he finished writing something and put his papers away. "Are you ready for your last, last lesson?" I nodded. We walked out of his office into the classroom.

"I think I might be able to make a Patronus this time." he looked at me surprised.

"Really? Well you know Harry it took me years for me to make a whole Patronus." I nodded, he laughed light-heartedly. "Alright lets see." he brought the boggart out from the storage closet and placed it in front of me. "Whenever you're ready." I took out my wand from my cloak, I nodded to motion him to continue. He opened the chest, the familiar Dementor came out of the chest coming towards me. I pointed my wand at Dementor, the same small ball of blue light came out of my wand turning into a shield that threw the Dementor back into the chest. I sighed. "Well you have managed to perform the charm without saying the incantation. You have gotten far Harry." I shrugged, I wanted to be able to make a full Patronus though. He patted my shoulder, "You've come very far Harry. Remember when you first started?" I chuckled at the memory. Thinking back at what had let me cast the Patronus in the first place sparked a new idea.

"Professor Lupin, if you don't mind I want to try again." he looked at me curiously.

"Alright." he went back to the chest. "Whenever you're ready." I breathed deeply and thought back at the first time we had our lesson. I looked back at the memory that had got me to finally cast the Patronus after hours of attempting it with Lupin.

**(Memory thing :P)**

"_Just go in there and get your robes fitted. I'll be back." he gave me some of the sickles from my bag. Hagrid turned and left down the street. I turned and entered the shop._

"_Hello darling. First year is it?" I nodded, she smiled and led me towards the back to a small podium. I got up on it, she took a robe and put it over my shoulders. The boy that stood next to me was holding up his arms letting the women measure him. He looked over to me and smiled. _

"_You're getting fitted for your robes too?" I nodded. "Its my first year, I'm guessing its yours too." I nodded again. "You don't talk that much do you?" I shrugged. He chuckled. "My parents are getting my books. I wanted to get an owl but my father says I wont take of it." I did the same with my arms as she started to measure me. "Where are you're parents?"_

"_They're dead." he looked at me._

"_Oh. Sorry." I smiled sadly at him. After a while he turned back to extending his arm. "I'm Draco by the way." I shook his hand._

"_I'm Harry." there was loud tapping sound on the window, we both turned and saw Hagrid grinning sheepishly waving at me._

"_Isn't that the groundskeeper for Hogwarts?" I nodded. "My father says his a big oaf." I was about to snap at him but then he shook his head. "I don't believe him though. My fathers not the nicest man…"_

"_Alright sweetie you're done." he got his cloak off and jumped off. He turned to me and smiled. "I hope I see you in school. Maybe we'll even be in the same house." I smiled and waved good-bye as he walked out. _

_**(End of memory thing :P)**_

I felt myself slightly flush, I opened my eyes and nodded. He opened the chest and the Dementor came out again. "Expecto Patronum." nothing happened, I repeated the spell louder, "Expecto Patronum!" the Patronus that shot out wasn't a full Patronus, but it was more defined. Instead of being a ball it was more of a lumpy shape of what looked like a dog or deer or something. The Patronus ran into the Dementor and pushed it back into the chest.

"Well done Harry! Well done." I smiled

"Well it wasn't what I was hoping for. But I'm happy with it."

"Yes. I'm very impressed Harry, sit down here. Here eat this." I took a bite of the chocolate and sat next to him on the steps that led up to his office. "Was it the memory from last time?" I flushed again and nodded. He smiled. "It's a strong memory." I nodded. We talked a bit more, he told me an old story of how my father first fell for my mum. I looked at the clock and saw that it was close to curfew.

"I better get back to the common room. Thanks for everything." I got up, he nodded.I walked out of the classroom into the hall. I felt really weird. The fact that the memory I used had been of Draco.. wait no Malfoy. Had meeting him really been that special to me? I groaned, what was I thinking? Malfoy is my rival! He was a Slytherin, he's practically been my enemy since I declined his friendship on the train. What was he to me? He was just Malfoy, with his stupid smirks,.. and his light blonde hair... and his beautiful stormy grey eyes, that are just ama... wait! What am I saying! I don't like Malfoy! How could I ever like Malfoy? He's been nothing but trouble since day one. What I felt that day, it was a floozy. He was just being polite. The way he smiled at me definitely did not suggest anything. And I definitely did not want to be in the same house with him. I shook my head in agitation I shouldn't even be worrying about something so ridiculous, I didn't like Malfoy, he's my rival and that's it. I stopped walking and looked around, where am I?

"Why, Potter, what are doing way down here?" my body tensed up at the cold voice I heard behind me. I turned around and there was Malfoy, leaning against the wall with that usual smirk on his beautiful, pale face. I shook my head, it was Malfoy, just must have seen my reaction."What's wrong Potter? Seen another Dementor?" I looked up and saw the same smirk I've seen hundreds of times, but I felt my heart speed up a little.

"Shut it Dr... Malfoy." I saw that he was a little surprised that I almost said his first name. He quickly got his normal expression back and smirked. I wondered what he was thinking. I tried to casually look around to see where I was.

"You're in the dungeons. Again I ask, what are you doing here?" I looked up at him. He had grown this year, he was taller than me by a good three inches. His hair was down, just like he had started wearing it this year, his blonde bangs covered the sides of his face. I had to admit that he looked far nicer like that, I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, what are you doing here? The Slytherin common room is the other way." now I could see that he was really surprised."How do you know where the common room is?" _Oh no, I did not just say that!_ I tried to look nonchalant and tried to change the subject."I was just walking around, okay?" I turned around and started walking away as normally as possible. He didn't call after me and I didn't hear any I got to the common room I saw Hermione and Ron on the couch. Hermione turned around "Hey Harry. Where have you been? You barely got here in time." I looked at her.

"Last lesson with Lupin. Guess it took longer than I thought it would."

"I thought your last lesson was two weeks ago." I sat down next to Ron on the couch and relaxed. Hermione was on the armchair reading a huge textbook like always.

"I wanted to see if I could make a full Patronus."

"And did you?" Ron asked becoming more interested.

"You couldn't have could you? A full Patronus is extremely advanced. Even an experienced wizard cant make one."

"Geeh thanks for the support." Ron laughed lightly and looked back at me.

"Well did you mate?" I kinda shrugged and nodded,

"Well almost. You should have seen it, even though I can do it without saying the incantation, I had to to make it more powerful. Plus I think I looked pretty cool." Hermione rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her. "And what comes out of my wand isn't the usual ball of light, but its almost an animal."

"What animal?"

"Well it was like a blobby form of the animal, but it looked like a dog or deer. But it was wicked."

"Brilliant that is." I nodded, Hermione closed the book with her finger still on the page she was reading.

"What I'm curious is what memory did you use to make it. It had to be powerful to almost make a Patronus."

"Yeah. What memory did you use mate?" I slightly hesitated.

"When I saw my parents. In that mirror first year." Hermione smiled and went back to reading. Ron nodded and went back to reading a Quidditch magazine. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." I said good night and went upstairs to the dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling trying not to think about anything. After a while I fell asleep.

_I was a couch in a big room, in front of me was a big fireplace, the crinkling of the wood was the only thing I could hear. There where two large tall windows on both sides of the fireplace, the red curtains covered the outside, but I could tell that it was sunny out. I got up and walked down the hall toward the entrance of the house, when I opened the door I walked out and was greeted by the nice smell of the flowers that grew in the garden. When I looked back the house I came out from was gone. I walked through the garden letting the sun shine warm me up. "Ever thought we'd end up here?" I turned and saw a tall lean man wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with a cowboy like hat that covered his face. I smiled and shook my head._

"_Not really." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned. "But somehow we did. And I'm glad we did." he leaned down and kissed me lovingly. When we separated he leaned his forehead against mine._

"_Remember the first time we met?" I nodded. "And when we finally realized our feelings?" I nodded. I slightly separated from him and grabbed his hat, I could easily see his light blonde hair that shone in the sun. his stormy grey eyes looked down at me with a glint that drew me in. _

"_I love you Draco."_

I sat up on his bed. I felt a bead of sweat on my brow. Did I really just have that dream? About Draco none the less? I hit my head trying to get rid of that dream. I huffed and laid back down to go back to sleep.

When I woke up I saw that the sun had barely began to rise, looking at the clock, it wasn't even 6 o'clock. I didn't feel like trying to back to sleep, so I got up to go take a quick shower. It was Saturday, which meant no classes today. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a white jacket. I got the Firebolt from the closet that I finally got back from Professor McGonagall, and quietly walked out of the dormitory. Seeing that there wasn't anyone in the common room I just walked out. The fat lady was a bit mad that I had woke her up from her beauty sleep. I walked through the halls out into the grounds and headed for the Quidditch field, after a bit I saw that someone was there flying on their broom. I wondered who that could be, they stopped and started coming down toward me. Before I could call out to the boy I saw a head of bright blonde hair.

"Well, if it isn't Saint Potter. Didn't think I would see you here, since the last time you were you were attacked by Dementors." It was odd but I didn't really hear the usual mocking tone in his voice. For some reason beyond me it annoyed me to hear him call me that.

"That's not my name Draco." When he got closer I could see that his face was red from the wind, it was pretty cold. I saw him raise his eyebrow.

"Alright then, Harry." he said with that smirk of his. My heart began to race, he was pretty close to me and for some reason a shiver ran down my spine as he said my name.

"Alright then. Well I came out here to fly, so if you don't mind." I tried to sound as cold as possible. He shrugged and just walked right past me back to the castle. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in. I got on my broom and kicked off the floor, I'm sure flying will get my mind off him.

.

.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! thanks so much for reading, I hope this chapter was good enough to earn some reviews :)**

**Review and I'll luv you ^-^**


	2. Dung Bombs

**Chapter two, well obvious you guys know that I re-wrote this story, I do think its better, not good but better,  
I hope you guys like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.. :(**

* * *

**.  
**

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-...-Draco's POV**

**.  
**

I walked past Potter and made my way back to the castle. Potter has been acting a little strange lately. Harry, I mean. It was odd that he would have a problem with me calling him that now, he never said anything before, but it felt kind of nice saying his first name."Harry, hmmm, Harry. Harry." I knew it was weird repeating his name like that. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 6:45. It would almost be time until they opened the Great hall for breakfast. I walked quickly to the Slytherin common room to put back my broom and to take a quick shower. After drying myself off and styling my hair down I put on a black jacket over a shirt I had gotten from a muggle store.

I went to this place called a "outlet mall" while my father went to some meeting thing held in this muggle town. I went into a store where they sold clothing of some sort. I found this shirt on a rack that said "For the Horde" it looked pretty cool, I asked the guy next to me what it meant and all he said that it was a shirt about this world of warcraft. I didn't understand what he was talking about but I bought it anyway and had to hide it from my father. I put on some dark jeans and shoes and walked out before anyone woke up. I walked silently toward the Great hall when I remembered about Po... Harry, and how he had been down here. I wondered how he had known where the Slytherin common room was. Maybe I would be able to ask him sometime.

When I walked into the Great hall I saw that only a few people from each house were there except for the Slytherin table. I sat down, took some toast with strawberry jam and began to eat. Within a few minutes the door opened, I looked over and saw Harry walk in and go straight to his table. I saw that his face was a little red, probably from the cold air outside. His hair was really messy, but it did suit him, he looked... cute. He looked up and saw that I was looking at him. He turned a deeper red and looked away stuffing some toast in his mouth. I smirked and continued eating.

After a few minutes I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 8. I got up and walked to leave the Great Hall. Looking back at Harry, he was still looking down in his seat. I walked out thinking that he probably won't notice I was gone. I didn't walk very far from the Great Hall before I turned a corner, I looked over to one of the paintings that looked at me.

"What?" The guy looked back at me, he shrugged and shook his head. I sighed, "Did you hear Harry Potter say anything at all when he walked toward the Great Hall?" They all looked back at each other and nodded. I waited, "Well?" They looked at each other and smiled.

"You have to do something for us first Slytherin boy."

"And what's that?"

"We would like a better view than this dingy hall, but Filch refuses to move us. How about you boy?" I sighed.

"Where do you guys want to go?" They all looked at each other and grinned.

"We want to be hung around the hall where the Great Hall is. Preferably on the right side of the doors." I looked at them and agreed.

"I better not get in trouble for this." I took out my wand and lifted them up with the levitation spell. There were ten portraits in total, luckily they weren't full portraits. I walked back over to the Great Hall entrance, luckily since it was still early there weren't that many people walking in and the doors were still closed. I brought them up away enough from the doors so they wouldn't be hit when they opened. "Alright I moved you. Now spill."

"What kind of prank is this Malfoy?" I turned and saw Weasley staring at me. I chuckled.

"Its not a prank, well not completely, I'm sure Filch won't appreciate having to move them back to where they were before." He cracked a smile and was going to head into the Great Hall when he stopped.

"Wait why are you being, _civil_?" I smirked.

"Harry didn't tell you? We're friends now." He snorted.

"Why would he be friends with a slimy git like you?"

"Ouch, that's mean Ronikins." He flushed.

"Don't call me that Malfoy." He said my name with such disdain it almost hurt.

"Well maybe not friends, but we are on a first name basis." He huffed.

"That's not a big deal. I've used your first name loads of times."

"Really?" He shrugged. We stayed quiet for a bit. "I'm sorry Ron... For everything." He looked at me oddly.

"That one on top is crooked." I looked up and saw he was right, I fixed it easily but when I turned back he was gone. I sighed.

"Don't think I forgot about our deal, spill."

"Righto."

"Very odd that Harry Potter."

"Yes very."

"He talks to himself."

"He's walking down the hall mumbling something"

"Something quite interesting."

"Saying something about some boy."

"Stop thinking about him."

"He says."

"I don't fancy him"

"He argues."

"He's rude,"

"He's cocky,"

"He's spoiled,"

"He's a Slytherin."

"Why would I fancy Draco Malfoy?" I felt my face flush a deep red.

"He certainly didn't seem convinced."

"Not at all." I looked at each of them.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Word,"

"For,"

"Word." I felt dizzy.

**(Next scene hehe)**

**-*^_^*-[luv]  
**

"Pssst! Ron!" He turned and looked at me.

"What is it Malfoy?" He didn't say my name with as disdain as before which made me a bit relieved.

"Is Harry with you?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No. I was going to meet up with him though. Why?" I sighed in relief. I looked in both directions to make sure no one was walking by. I took his arm and led him down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" I looked back at him and smirked.

"You'll see." I dragged him all the way up the seventh floor to a hallway that contained the odd tapestry of some old goat trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. I shook my head at its familiar idiocy. I let go of Ron and walked past the tapestry three times. Ron yelped as he saw a large entrance appear.

"What the bloody hell is that?" I laughed.

"Come on." I opened the doors and led him inside. The room was of average-size with a warm fireplace at the end. The tapestry above it was of Slytherin of course. There were two armchairs in front of the fireplace on a large oval carpet.

"What is this place?" I sat down in one of the armchairs and motioned the one across from me.

"The house elves call it the Come and Go room. But since it turns to whatever room you need, I like to call it the Handy Room." He sat down and snickered.

"The Handy Room? That's a ridiculous name."

"Really? And what would you call it?" He shrugged.

"The Room of Necessity? Umm the Room of Great need. The Room of Requirement. Now those sound better than the Handy Room." I huffed, how was it that he could come up with better names than me. He chuckled. "Well what did you bring me up here for?"

"Well I might be mental right now to bring you here alone. And you might think I'm lying or something but I really did mean it when I said I was sorry about everything." He looked at me with a blank look.

"Well why should I believe you?"

"Cause I'm a great guy?" He snorted, "but not really to you guys huh?" He remained quiet. "I know that just saying sorry doesn't make it up to you and Hermione or Harry. But I really do want to make up for it." The light from the fireplace gave him a very intimidating look with his cold stare.

"You almost got my sister killed with that book of yours."

"That wasn't my book! My father put it in Ginny's cauldron." He crossed his arms and turned away slightly. I sighed, I hadn't planned on telling Ron about this, or anybody as a matter of fact. "I'm the one that told Dobby to stop Harry from coming back to Hogwarts..." he looked at me.

"You are aware that if you had stopped Harry from coming then she definitely would have died."

"I told her not to mess with that book!"

"So you did know!" I felt myself sink in the couch.

"I overheard my father talking about it... I told her to give it back, that it was an accident that it got into her cauldron. After Justin got petrified I knew I had to tell her the truth. She swore she didn't know about it, about what it was doing to her. I finally convinced her to at least get rid of it, after saying it would help Harry she listened." He smiled slightly.

"So you're saying that you were trying to help us? To stop it?" I nodded. "So if I ask Ginny about it she'll back you up." I nodded. "Don't mind if I do." He then got up and headed out. I sat there and mentally slapped myself.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Harry's POV**

**.  
**

I walked up and down the common room, Ron should have been here a good hour ago. "Calm down Harry you're making me anxious."

"Well if you had been planning something this big, you would be too." She rolled her eyes and mumbled 'boys' under her breath. Suddenly the portrait door opened and Ron walked in. "There you are Ron! Did you forget about our prank on Snape or what?" He looked at me but didn't listen.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Up in the dormitory. Why?"

"Could you get her down here Hermione?" We both looked at him confused.

"Why?" He mumbled something and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. "Ron you can't go up there!" He shouted something back. I looked at Hermione, she shrugged, her face as confused as I felt. I reluctantly followed him up the stairs, as I got closer I saw that he just stood there at the door way. I was about to call out to him when I noticed that he was talking to Ginny. I tried to get closer to them without him noticing.

"You're not lying to me right?"

"Why would I lie in his favor?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell us?" She paused.

"I didn't want guys to know it was all my fault..."

"I think knowing he wasn't the enemy would have been something to know." he crossed his arms and leaned against the door letting Ginny see me. Her eyes bulged and she ran back inside the dormitory.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing mate." He walks to me and swings his arm around my shoulders leading me away from the dormitory. "You got the dung bombs right?" I nodded. He grinned leading me out of the common room. We ran down the halls, down the stairs through the main entrance toward the dungeons. As we got closer to the colder hallways of stone we slowed down so no one would hear us.

"What's the plan again?"

"We sneak into Snape's office. He's usually in his office by this time. We sneak these in there and bang! He smells like dung for a week."

"He's not blind. I'm sure he'd notice a dung bomb in his room." I jumped, I looked back to be greeted by stormy grey eyes looking down at me with a slight glint. "Harry." I felt myself flush slightly.

"Draco." He smirked, he looked over to Ron, he just nodded.

"Well what do you suggest?" He grinned and squatted down where we were and looked over to Ron then me. "Heard of an invisible charm? First I go in there."

"Why do you have to go in?"

"Well we have to make sure he's in there first." He looked over at me in the eyes, his eyes seemed to twinkle making him even more mesmerizing. "Plus if one of you go in he'll definitely think something's up."

"Alright then what's the charm for?" He turned to Ron.

"Well when I leave, you take the invisible dung bomb and roll it in. Then I close the door, the bomb goes off and bang! He smells like dung for a week right?" He grinned, his teeth were the whitest I've seen, his face lightened up. I could swear that he had a slight dimple on his right cheek, but it might have just been me. Ron gave him the dung bombs, he took out his wand and whispered a spell. A small spark shot out of his wand, once it hit the bombs in his hand they disappeared. He took my hand with his left hand, once he did a shock ran up my arm throughout my whole body. He looked right at me as he placed something in my hand. "Make sure you don't drop 'em." He got up and started walking towards Snape's office. "They don't last very long so I'll try to be quick." He opened the door and stepped in, I heard him greet Snape before he closed the door behind him. I let out a breath, what was Draco doing? Merlin why was he having this effect on me?

"Bloody hell you're red. You should take some deep breaths mate." I held my face, Merlin I was burning up. "Don't forget. You got roll them in when Malfoy opens the door." I nodded. We waited there for a few minutes before we saw the door open a crack. Draco took a step out of the room but held the open enough for me to roll the bombs in. We had three bombs and I intended to get all three in his room. I rolled one in, then the next. I rolled the third one in but at that same time Draco had moved his foot and stepped on it. He stopped slightly and looked at me.

"What is it Draco?" He chuckled.

"Umm nothing Professor. Just a ghost chill or something." He moved his foot and kicked it in. "Um thanks for the help Professor." He closed the door behind him and rushed over to us. "I think he notic-" the dung bombs went off and the office was filled with the putrid green smoke.

"DRACO!"

"Run!" Ron was up instantly and ran down the hall. I stumbled slightly, Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "This is not the time for your clumsiness Harry." He pulled me toward the hall running, I followed after him when we suddenly stopped.

"I should've know you were somehow involved Potter." We turned around while in mid air. He lowered his wand, we both dropped on the floor on our butts. "But you Draco, I would've expected better from you. 50 points from Gryffindor. 40 points from Slytherin. Potter, detention with me for two months every Sunday."

"Professor it was all my idea!" He looked at Draco. "I sort of tricked Potter into helping me."

"Six weeks. Both of you. Starting tomorrow." He turned and headed down the hall of the dungeons. I looked over to Draco, he grinned and we both burst out in laughter. I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Harry! What the bloody hell? What happened?"

"Snape caught us."

"And Draco here saved me from two whole months of detention."

"But now we both have six weeks." Ron shrugged.

"I thought it was brilliant. Worth it." Draco stood up and helped me up.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a month of detention." He laughed. We walked down the hall together. "We should get back to Hermione."

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love to rub it in our faces."

"Guess I'll see you in detention tomorrow."

"Guess you will Potter." He smirked and turned heading back down the dungeons.

"I wonder what hell Snape's gonna put you through."

"I don't even want to think about that..."

.

.

.

* * *

**So what did you think? i hope you guys liked it. Sorry if Hermione kinda seems bitchy, I dont really know how to write her. **

**Please read and review if you liked it.** :) :)


	3. Isn't Snape Lovely?

**Yayz chapter ****3! Im having fun re-writing the story, I do think thats its better, I'm planning on ****making the time span longer  
so then its not so odd that they like each other so suddenly. I wont change the chapters completely but add and take out some things here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (if i did then Fred wouldnt have died) they belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Dedicated to Rikako! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-Draco's PoV**

I woke up early again, but not early enough to be able to go out flying again. I laid in my bed for a while just letting myself relax. After a while I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. After I got dressed I headed down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. When I walked by the door I was greeted by the ten portraits from yesterday.

"Slytherin boy!"

"Draco I think his name was."

"The one Harry Potter was talking about?"

"The one he fancies?" I felt my self blush furiously.

"Don't have to be so loud.."

"Filch tried to move us!"

"Course he couldn't though."

"We're up too high for him."

"Since he can't use magic that is." They all laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked in. The hall was almost half full of students. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat facing the Gryffindor table. I grabbed some eggs and toast with some strawberry jam. I had almost finished eating when I spotted Ron, he looked over at me and motioned the door, he got up and walked out. I took my last bite and followed after him. I walked out of the Great Hall, Ron was standing under the portraits. I motioned him down the hall instead.

"They talk too much." He looked back and shrugged. I waited for a bit, he didn't say anything so I started first. "I'm guessing it's kinda obvious, but you asked her?" He nodded.

"She admitted it. Course I had to yank it out of her." He snorted, "she didn't want us to know it was her fault."

"Well it wasn't, it was that book. She had been writing in it for so long before she tried to get rid of it, it was already too late." He shrugged.

"I've been holding a grudge on you for so long, that's really the only reason we suspected you."

"You suspected me of being the heir?" He nodded.

"Turns out you were the one trying to help us." He chuckled lightly. He patted my shoulder and turned to leave. "Good luck in detention mate." He laughed and walked back into the Great Hall. I groaned, I had almost forgot about having detention, I decided not to go back to breakfast, I already ate anyway. I turned and walked down back to the Slytherin common room. I still had a couple of hours before detention so I decided to just lie down and relax. When I entered the room I saw that no one was there. I jumped over the single couch in front of me, soon hearing a yell.

"Bloody hell!" I jumped off quickly.

"Sorry Blaise, didn't see you there." I gave him a sincere smile. He looked up at me and just smiled, no one could resist my smile anyway. "That's alright mate, just hurt that you jumped on me with that fat arse of yours."

"Hey you should be talking! At least I don't stuff myself with food all day long. Can't believe you're not as big as Crabbe or Goyle yet." Blaise laughed. I couldn't help but smile, he was my best friend, not like the others, which are more like servants really. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast eating with everyone else?"

He sat up on the couch, "I could ask you the same thing. I just wanted some time away, I'm sure you wanted to be alone right?" I sat on the couch across from him.

"Well I'm sure some time with my good friend Blaise won't hurt." We talked for a long time. Half an hour had passed before some Slytherins had started coming back. Blaise and I decided to get out before Pansy came in. We walked down the dungeon hall when I regretfully turned the corner. It was Pansy and she saw me.

"Hi Draco! I missed you at breakfast, where were you baby?" she said trying to act cute I guess, but it just felt like nails on a chalkboard to me. I didn't notice that she had gotten really close to me, she tried to touch my cheek but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Well, _Pansy_, I was trying to get away from you especially after that incident during the summer." She smiled with that pug face of hers, "Oh forget about that Draco, I was just having fun."

"If that's fun for you I wonder what sucks for you." I let go and stepped away from her.

"So tight Draco-baby, I think you just need someone to release all that _sexual_ frustration you have." My lips curved in disgust. She grinned smugly and walked past me to the dorms.

"Mate she sure is bonkers for you huh? Eh but you know you can't blame her right?" I looked at him and blushed slightly, _I think he just complimented me._ I smacked him on the back of his head playfully and continued down the hall. We decided to just hang out in the grounds.

As we past Hagrid's hut and decided to visit him** (A/N: In here they're kinda friends,because he didn't report Buckbeak so yeah...). **I knocked on the door soon to be greeted by Hagrid, "Oh, 'ello Draco. Di'nt expe' ye here. Wanna com' in for some tea?" I smiled at his hospitality, "Thank you Hagrid, I'd love to."

He looked over at Blaise, "Oh, yer welcom' too Blaise." he thanked Hagrid and walked in after me. We stayed there for more than an hour just joking and talking, and somehow we ended up talking about Harry. Hagrid was surprised that I brought him up, but happily talked about him. After a while Hagrid said that he had to get ready for tomorrow's lesson, we said goodbye to Hagrid and left for the castle.

"So Draco, why did you start talking to Hagrid about Harry? And when did you start to call him Harry?"

"And when did you start calling him Harry eh Blaise?" I said trying to ignore his question. He stopped and faced me, "Draco," he said with a questioning face. I remained silent before I answered.

"I think I might…. That I… I might, maybe…" I didn't know why but I couldn't say those three simple words. He looked at me. "Fancy him?"

"What? You're mental!"

"Oh come on Draco. I know you fancy him, the way you were talking about him, definitely." I sighed in defeat, I could never pass a lie through him. "Ok Zabini, you caught me. You sure are smarter than you lead on huh?" he laughed, "Thanks mate, but you know I'm no match to your superior mind. I've known you since we were two, I know you better than anyone right now." I stopped.

"What do you mean right now?" He smiled and put his arms around me, "Mate if you and Harry get together, he'll know a lot more about you than I do. A lot more." I laughed and pushed him away.

"Blaise!" I yelled, I felt myself redden. "So mate, are you going to come back with me to the dorms? Or you gonna go hang out with that Hufflepuff boyfriend of yours." Blaise turned as red as an apple.

"Actually, he has Quidditch practice today. He invited me to go, but I didn't really want to honestly." Blaise had been dating Cedric Diggory for a while now. They had met on one of our days in Hogmeade and somehow hit it off, Blaise hasn't told me the whole story.

"I still can't believe you're dating a Hufflepuff, but as he is the captain and the seeker of the Quidditch team as well as a prefect, it almost makes up for it."

"Well you can't forget about his heavenly good looks." I shrugged. "So and so I guess." he hit my head and we laughed. When we finally got back it was almost time for lunch.

"So Draco, do you want to go sneak out to Hogsmeade?" I laughed, I almost said yes when I remembered.

"I can't. I have detention with Snape."

"Detention? Now why in bloody hell would you have that?" I laughed again

"Well, that's kind of a funny story." We sat on the couch together as told I him the whole story of how Ron, Harry and I got the dung bombs in Snape's office and how he had caught us. After I finished telling him everything he laughed.

"Bloody brilliant that was." I laughed with him, looking at the time we decided to go to lunch. "I think its worth it to have Snape smell like dung for a week."

"I thought so too." I looked back and saw the Golden Trio behind us. Ron grinned as he put his arm around Harry. "Too bad the two of you get all the credit."

"Well you could confess and join us in detention." He chuckled.

"Hope you don't mind that I don't." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to boys to bond over a prank on a Professor." She walked by us and continued into the Great Hall. Ron let go of Harry and followed her in, Blaise winked at me and went in.

"Did Ron tell you?" He looked at me confused.

"Tell me what?" I shook my head dropping it. I definitely did not want Harry to know. "What time do we have to go to Snape?"

"He usually has it before dinner right to before curfew."

"Really?" I nodded. He sighed and started to walk to the Great Hall when I noticed the portraits, they were gonna open their big mouths. Now I knew why they wanted to be moved. I quickly turned him around to face away from them, he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. I coughed slightly. "What?" I took out my wand without him noticing and pointed it at the paintings.

"Um nothing. Just thought I saw something." I cast a silencing charm to quiet the portraits. He looked at me curiously and turned back to head into the Great Hall. I sighed in relief, walking toward the paintings they looked at me. "What were you going to tell him?" I took off the charm.

"Don't have to be so suspicious."

"We just wanted some friendly conversation."

"What else would we want?" I sighed and entered the Great Hall for lunch.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Harry's PoV.**

.

"Harry did you finish your Potions assignment?"

"Yes Hermione, I did there's no need for you to always check up on me."

"Well, I'm going to check it, I want to make sure you did it right. I wouldn't want Snape to take off any more points from Gryffindor for incorrect assignments."

"Thank you Hermione. What! How'd you win again?" Ron and I were playing wizard chess, I had re-matched him because he beat me last time. He laughed, "Mate you have to keep your head in the game! If I didn't know any better, I'd think that your mind was somewhere or with _someone _else."

"Shuddup Ron!" I said hitting his arm. I hated to admit it but he was right, I was thinking about some one… "Aright, best 3 out of 5." He looked over at the clock.

"Actually mate I think its about time for you to go to Snape." I saw that it was only five but I knew he was probably right. I sighed and nodded

"Try not to get any more detentions Harry." I nodded at Hermione and walked out of the common room. As I walked down the hall I heard a sudden shout.

"There you are Potter!" I looked back at the small flying figure.

"What do you want Peeves?" He laughed methodically and closed up to me.

"Snape's been looking for you. Something about being late for detention. Bad Potter being such a trouble maker." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was headed down to the dungeons." I turned and continued walking to the moving staircase. I felt him still follow me."What?"

"The paintings have been talking." I waited for a flight of stairs to stop moving. "They hear interesting things on these walls. Peoples do forget that we're here. Listening." I got to the main entrance and headed down to the dungeons. "There's a fews that heard some interesting things you've said." I stopped and looked back at him.

"And what's that?" He looked behind me and grinned.

"We've been waiting Potter." I turned to be greeted by Snape's glare. "Thank you Peeves."

"Of course Professor." He waved slightly and disappeared. He looked at me and pointed inside the classroom. I walked past him and noticed that he didn't smell like dung.

"I'm a teacher Potter." I sighed when I realized he was right. Walking in I saw Draco sitting in a desk with his feet on the table relaxing.

"You look comfy."

"Rule one of life. Never hate life. Just go with the flow." I sighed and sat in the table next to him. Snape walked in to his desk.

"Alright. You two will be cleaning the cauldrons. By hand."

"You're joking." Draco said as he put his feet down and sat up in his seat.

"What were you expecting? A treat?" He huffed and looked down at his feet. Snape took out his wand and lifted the dozens of pots from the corner of the room. A dozen lay on each of our tables, suddenly a brush appeared in my hand. "Get to it." I looked over the Draco and sighed. He gave me the same look. I took the brush and began scrubbing the inside of the pots.

**(Next scene hehehe)**

"Alright. Seems like you finished." He took our pots and sent them back to the back of the classroom. "Don't think you can leave yet. You still need to do one more thing."

"And what's that Professor?" He smirked. **(dun dundun)**

"I can't believe he's making us do this." I shrugged and continued toward Hagrids hut. He knocked and was greeted by Hagrid's large smile.

"Draco, 'arry. What are yeh two doing here?"

"Professor Snape sent us to collect some flobberworm slime." He nodded and led us around his hut to the small area where he kept them. "So how exactly are we suppose to collect the slime?"

"I am not touching 'em." Draco said as he slightly squirmed. I chuckled.

"Yer just ha'e to colle't 'he mucus on the'r skin." I took out the large containers Snape gave us.

"Doesn't sound very difficult." I walked up to one and tried to pick it up, when I grabbed it, it squirmed and slipped right out of my grasp. "Gross.." I looked over to Draco who just stood there. "Well aren't you going to help?" He looked back and saw that Hagrid had already left.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." He walked over the fence and toward me. "Honestly." He opened the jar and scrapped the mucus off my hand into it. He turned and took out his wand.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I'll just stun 'em for a bit so we can get the mucus." I lowered his wand.

"Now that's cruel."

"It won't hurt them." I shook my head, he sighed. "You want me to _touch_ them?" I nodded. "That's cruel." He sighed but agreed. We worked together and grabbed them as the other would scrape the mucus into the jar. After going through half of them we were able to fill up the jars. "I do believe that's good enough." He tried to clean himself off, we were both covered in dirt since we had to dive to get a hold of most of them. We walked together and headed back to the castle. Suddenly he stopped me, I looked over at him confused."If we go back now he'll just keep sending us on these ridiculous errands."

"Well what are we suppose to do then? We still got a good hour or so till curfew." He thought for a bit, he looked up at the sky and slightly bit his lips. I had never noticed how red and soft they were. I wonder what it felt like to kiss him. Okay I did not just say that. I held my growling stomach, "If you can find a way to get some dinner that'd be great. I'm peckish**.**"

"Okay I know where we'll go! But we'll have to sneak in." He took my hand and led me back into the castle. He ran up the stairs quickly and entered at some floor bringing me with him down the empty hall. After a few turns we stopped in front of a large painting of a bowl of fruit. I looked at him confused. He reached up and tickled the green pear, I was about to ask what he was doing when it squirmed and laughed. It laughed. It turned into a handle and he pulled the painting open like a door.

"What is this?" He pulled me in and put the painting back. I looked in front of me and was astonished. It was an enormous kitchen, and there were house elves everywhere. They were running around in haste making food over here and over there. Chopping vegetables and baking bread. "Blimey, we have a kitchen?" He grabbed an apple on the counter and bite it.

"Well of course. Where do you think the food comes from?" I shrugged.

"Magic?" He grinned. We heard a loud excited scream.

"Its Harry Potter!" I looked around and saw a small house elf run up to us, he wore mismatched socks and a hat.

"Dobby?" He jumped up and down in excitement."Dobby cannot believe Harry Potter is here! Dobby owes a great deal to Harry Potter!" He looked over to Draco and bowed slightly. "And Draco Malfoy."

"I told you you don't have to bow. I'm not your master anymore."

"Draco Malfoy will always be Dobby's master." He sighed and petted his head slightly as he walked past him to the corner of the room.

"I thought the Malfoys were horrible to you." He looked at me with his large eyes.

"Master Draco was never cruel to Dobby like Lucious Malfoy. He helped Dobby meet Harry Potter." I looked at him confused.

"Wait what do you mean?" He was about to answer when he seemed to remember something, he grabbed a wooden spoon and began to hit himself repeatedly. Draco walked up to him and took the spoon away from him.

"I always hated when you did that..." he looked over to me and smiled. "Dobby could you make us some quick dinner?" He looked over to me and back to Draco.

"Dobby would be most pleased!" Draco and I chuckled. He rushed over back to the others and began to start cooking. Draco sat down on a chair against the wall, he patted the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down.

"Dobby seems to really like you."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I assumed..."

"I'm not my father." He sighed and just sat there. Looking at him I felt bad for saying that.

"Sorry I shouldn't have compare you two." He shook his head.

"The way I've treated you doesn't really say otherwise. I know why you would think that." We only sat there for a bit before Dobby came back with a cart with two dishes.

"Dobby made master's favorite!" I looked over and saw a stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. He smiled. He looked over to me and gestured 'what.'

"Never had breakfast for dinner?" I shook my head. He chuckled, "Your loss." He started eating happily. I smiled and began to eat.

Dobby talked happily about the wonders of being a free elf. He told a few stories of how he had gone traveling for a while before Dumbledore had asked him to work in the kitchen which he happily accepted. When we finished we said goodbye, he said he hoped to see us again. Draco laughed as we left.

"How house elves can't seem to live without some kind of work is astonishing." We hurried slightly to the Dungeons and thanked Merlin that we were still dirty to show we had been working to collect the slime. Snape took the jars and dismissed us. Draco sighed as we walked out of the classroom. "Imagine we still have five more of those to go!"

"And Snape doesn't even smell anything like dung." He slumped and agreed. We got to the split hall that lead to the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Harry. How did you know where the Slytherin common room was?" I hesitated.

"Umm that's a story for next time!" I said goodnight and walked down the opposite direction up to the Grand Hall. When I finally got to the common room it was already curfew.

"Bloody hell Harry. He had you there for hours!" I slumped down into the couch.

"I know. And you wouldn't believe it! He somehow got rid of the smell! Now its definitely not worth it."

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Hermione asked, I looked down and remembered that I was still dirty.

"He had us collect the slime from Hagrid's flobberworms."

"Gross. Mate he's mental!" I nodded. After a bit we all went to bed, I had to take a shower before I could sleep. After I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas I laid down in my bed and finally fell asleep.

.

.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 3 complete. I hope there arent too many mistakes, it happened though right?**

**Just for warning, i do notice that they are becoming a bit OOC, okay maybe more than 'a bit' so I apologize for that now. I hope it doesnt affect it too much though. **

**Thanks for reading! i hope you guys liked it and will continue to read. **

**Reviews are lovely arent they? They inspire us to continue writing ne? ^_^**


End file.
